Ice Cream Princess
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Gumball esta triste por que Fionna ahora anda con Marshall oficialmente. ¿Pero será que al fin encuentre una princesa a la cual amar? (ADVENTENCIA: GumIce )
1. Cartas

_**Estimanodos Lectores:**  
**Este es un nuevo fanfic que comencé a dibujar realmente, pero no me acomodé sin tener un gúion fijo, asi que ahora lo escribo y luego lo dibujo.  
Y como he mecionado antes: sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores****  
**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.****  
**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.  
Capitulo 1. Cartas.**_

En la tierra de Aaa, el Dulce Reino vivía en paz, en una mañana de invierno. Fionna y Marshall Lee habían ya declarado su amor. Más un príncipe, derrotado ante la noticia veía por su ventana como estos eran una feliz pareja:

-Fionna… te he perdido- suspirante y melancólico el o podía creer que había perdido a la persona que había amado e secreto durante un largo tiempo. Y una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos: -Quizá pude haberte hecho la reina que yo deseaba, pero mi deber pudo antes que mi corazón, y ahora sufro por no tenerte- sus pensamientos le invadían y los celos le carcomían en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pero a la distancia, una nube blanca acechaba cercas del feliz y colorido castillo: -Será muy fácil robar al Dulce Príncipe- tramando su malvado plan, la Reina Helada se acercaba lentamente, pero se paralizó al centrar su mirada a la ventana -¿Huh?- vio al joven de cabellos rosados con lagrimas en los ojos, luego la escena de aquel singular par besándose bajo una arboleda –Pero… creí que Fionna, era novia del príncipe- entonces ce acerco en forma de nube a la ventana y escucho los lamentos del joven:

-Es que, me siento tan solo en este castillo, con tantos súbditos y sin una princesa; y la única que m podía complementar, es demasiado joven, y fui tan torpe que ahora que ya es mayor, ahora es demasiado tarde….- golpeo la puerta con ira y resignación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. La dama de azul, solo se quedo pensativa un instante y luego cerró los ojos, una lágrima corrió sus mejillas y se dirigió a casa, ahí en el Reino Helado.

La noche había caído sobre ambos reinos y mientras era cepillada por Guntherina: -Es que te digo que lo vi tan mal, era pues, no sé, me dio tristeza- ella estaba contando su día –Es que m recordó a alguien- ella se miró al espejo, y con un gesto de desanimo, se dirigió a su cama, se cubrió y finalmente estaba quedándose dormida; cuando la fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, entonces de un golpe se levantó -¡Una carta!- Guntherina se despertó asustada, la mujer levantó al pingüino –¡Tienes razón, si le escribo una carta, el sabrá que alguien si lo ama!- Abrazó al pingüino y le dio un beso; luego bajó las escaleras y corrió a su habitación del pasado, -Era muy buena escribiendo poemas en el pasado, debo tener algo meloso y cursi para ofrecer al príncipe- tomó una vieja libreta, volvió a escribir en otra hoja lo que la libreta decía:

"_Hola. Quizás tú no conozcas mi existencia  
pero yo estoy fascinada con la tuya.  
Cada mañana despierto con anhelos  
pensando en que estarás haciendo  
y cada noche duermo con el deseo  
de encontrarnos un día y regalarte un beso.  
Pues desde aquel instante que cruzamos la mirada  
sabía que mi corazón te pertenece a ti.  
No paro de imaginarnos juntos  
de estar a tu lado cuando el rojo atardecer nos cubra  
y ver reflejado en tus ojos, el brillo de las estrellas  
y que seas tú, mi pasión  
Sinceramente. Tu amante en silencio."_

Y con este escrito, perfumó la hoja y le dobló cuidadosamente hasta formar un avión de papel.

A la mañana siguiente, voló hasta donde los jardines del príncipe, el cual siempre daba su paseo matutino con algunos de sus súbditos:

-Entonces Canelita, si contienes la respiración mucho tiempo podrías lastimarte- él estaba hablando con la señorita Pan de Canela; la dama de azul se escondía detrás de un árbol, y mientras estaban de espaldas, ella lanzó el avioncito que terminó alojándose en la cabeza de aquel pan.

-Tiro perfecto- susurro mientras veía a distancia

-¿Oh? ¿Que es esto?- miró la cabeza del pan a su lado y tomó el extraño objeto de papel, le desdobló y finalmente leyó su contenido. Un súbito sonrojar se apodero de sus mejillas y una sonrisa acompañada a este –Canelita ¿Tu escribiste esto?- se dirigió a la señorita pan, pero ella solo le miro con su sin igual mirada perdida, entonces levantó los brazos y grito a todo volumen: -¡Mi destino es el aire!- y corrió entre los jardines haciendo sonidos extraños –¡_Muuuuu_ puedo volar! Muuu, muuu-

-Ese es el sonido de una vaca- no entendía lo que había ocurrido con aquel pan, más no era quien escribió la carta, intuyó. Devolvió la mirada al trozo de papel y con una sonrisa embelesada por el sentimiento, esa misma noche; tomó una pluma y contestó a la misma _amante misteriosa:_

_Para una hermosa señorita  
que tiene un corazón tan puro  
que me ha cautivado con su escrito  
ahora me siento culpable  
y deseo conocer a mi amante.  
No tenia ida que alguien pudiera  
escribir tan hermosas palabras  
y solo dirigirlas a alguien como yo.  
Espero y puedas venir al festival de primavera  
pues deseo conocer a la hermosa dama  
que me ha dejado sin aliento…  
Con cariño. Príncipe Gumball._

La mañana siguiente, el joven príncipe dio un vistazo a la carta de la misteriosa mujer; luego tomó la suya y se dirigió nuevamente al jardín, colocó la carta entre los rosales, con esperanza que la misma mujer que envió la carta el día pasado, fuera la que lo recogiese: -Espero en verdad que pueda venir-

En el cielo, solo observando entre los pueblerinos del Dulce Reino, miró de rojo como el príncipe había dejado algo en sus jardines. Con curiosidad, se dirigió ahí y volvió a esconderse detrás de los arboles, esperó hasta que el príncipe diera algunos pasos, y luego con rapidez, tomó el trozo de papel y se escondió nuevamente entre los arboles, él había sentido como una brisa le soplo por la espalda y luego miró en dirección a sus rosales, alguien había ya tomado la carta.

-Que no vea, que no me vea- sonrojada se repetía en la mente, sus piernas temblaban y sudaba mas frio de lo normal; pero el príncipe se sonrojo y sonrió:

-¡Espero puedas asistir al festival princesa!- luego se fue caminando hacia el castillo.

La noche ahora en el frio reino de hielo, una eufórica reina abrazaba a todos los pingüinos con fuerza y emoción: -¡Guntherina! ¡Él me escribió! ¡Cree que soy hermosa! ¡Y quiere que vaya a verlo en el…- pero justo antes de terminar la siguiente palabra, se quedo paralizada, soltó a sus pingüinos y se sentó decepcionada en una esquina –El festival de primavera- entre lagrimas -Soy… soy… -se miró al espejo y se entregó al llanto –¡Mi amor es imposible!- entonces sus pequeños súbditos palmípedos notaron la enorme tristeza de su ama.

El festival sería la próxima noche y la Reina Helada estaba desolada ante la idea que si se presentaba como ella ante el príncipe, este huiría.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. La Nueva Princesa

_**Estimados Lectores:**  
**En sí, ya tenia escrito este capítulo pero no me atrevia a subirlo pues me daa penita. Pero ya que solo tengo una persona que gusta de este escrito. Me es un gusto mencionarles que estaré actualizando mas seguido mis fanfics pendientes.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes NO son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores****  
**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.****  
**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.  
Capitulo 2:**_

**_La nueva princesa._**

Los _pingüinitos_ de la dama de azul; abrazaron a su ama para calmar su llanto hasta la mañana siguiente donde aún se sentía realmente muy triste; pero un pequeño se fue a juguetear con algunas cosas en el cesto de la ropa sucia; luego de eso caminó frente a su dueña y se quedo quieto, era como si quisiera darle una señal: -_Guntherina_ ¿Qué haces con mi sobrero y ese viejo trapo?- le quitó las cosas de encima, pero se las volvía a poner cuando se las quitaba, la dama se enojó -¿Qué quieres _pingüina_ mala? ¿A caso pretendes que me disfrace?- el curioso _animalito_ hizo un sonido y aleteo contento. En ese instante la mujer comprendió que ese era un buen plan – ¡Que buena idea _Guntherina_!- se emocionó nuevamente, besó al ave y luego se dirigió a su armario de donde sacó muchos vestidos, se retiro las enormes cejas que le hacían inconfundible, peinó sus largos cabellos y se maquillo como hace tantos años que no lo hacia.

El medio día estaba sobre el reino, donde todos ponían sus puestos y hacían adornos especiales para la noche. Pero un príncipe se encontraba impaciente para conocer a la misteriosa mujer: -Mentita debe ser perfecto- estaba tomándose medidas para un traje nuevo –Ya quiero que ella venga-

-¿A quien se refiere señor?- preguntó su fiel sirvienta que tomaba sus medidas y ajustaba algunos alfileres -¿Una princesa tal vez?-

-Si- suspiro como enamorado –Eso espero- sonrió

-Sabe que todos en el reino, solo deseamos su felicidad- terminaba de cocer y miraba al príncipe

-Lo sé Mentita, lo sé- el príncipe se sonrió –Y creo que, hoy podría ser el día- salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraría con la misteriosa chica.

El transcurrir de las horas lo hacían sentir mas emocionado por conocer a la hermosa dama que tenía esos bellos escritos, miraba la carta y se deleitaba con la fragancia que había en esta, el dorado del atardecer se veía sobre el reino y con él, la chica estaría próxima a llegar:

-Espero no haber llegado tan temprano- sonreía mientras miraba su reloj y con emoción, el ruido de unos paso le hizo girar la mirada al bosque de donde la chica e cabellos dorados y sombrero de conejo apareció, entonces con suma alegría se acercó a ella – ¡Fionna! ¡Entonces eras tú!-

-¿Yo que hice?- reacciono confundida, pero no fue hasta que el saco aquella carta y se la mostró

-No tenía idea que fueras tan buena _poetiza-_ entonces la chica le miró confundida

-Hombre no sé qué es eso-

-Pero claro que debes saberlo ¡Tú lo escribiste!- entonces le abrazo realmente aliviado, pues pensaba que ella aún se encontraba enamorada de él; pero ella le empujo muy molesta

-¡Gumball no hagas eso!- se alejó y le miró con el ceño fruncido –Oye yo no sé qué _bromita_ tan tonta estás jugando, pero te aseguro que mis sentimientos del pasado no resurgirán-ella desenvainó su espada, entonces su compañera Cake, se interpuso entre ambos

-¡Fionna, ya basta!- la chica que estaba molesta aún, guardó su espada y se dio la vuelta

-Solo tengo ojos para Marshall Lee- se alejo caminando hacia aquél festival, dejando al joven de cabello rosa solo en el bosque. Una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla pues se sentía defraudado.

-¿Cómo puede ser…?- cerro los ojos y dio un golpe al suelo -¿Qué desdichada treta es esta?- rechinaba los dientes de coraje

-No es ninguna treta- una delgada y fina voz le hizo abrir los ojos, el aroma frutal inundaba el aire y entonces al girar su cabeza, la silueta de una doncella se veía salir del bosque...

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Pero

_**Estimados Lectores:**  
**Con la inspiracion en puesta de mis dedos, os traigo a vosotros mis queridos lectores un capítulo que escribí en una sentada.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes NO son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores****  
**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.****  
**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.**_

**_Capitulo 3: Pero..._**

Una piel azul como el cielo soleado, cabellos trenzados en dos y una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo, el cual era dedicado al joven frente a ella. La brisa primaveral soplo levemente mientras él se levantaba y asombrado por su belleza, se le acercó lentamente como si se encontrara frente a una creación divina:

-¿Quién eres?- su voz se hacia temblorosa, mas ella alcanzó a dar una risa risueña y dio un paso hacia él, le tomó las manos y sin perder de vista la profundidad de sus ojos, respondió: -Soy la Princesa Mantecado…- hipnotizado por la elegancia del mover de sus labios, ya estaba abrazándola y acercando sus labios hasta sentir el palpar de su aliento contra su piel…

-¡Príncipe Gumbal!- entro corriendo la vieja Rol de Canela, quedando en medio de ambos y finalmente separándoles momentáneamente –Debe dar el discurso para el concurso de los glotones- tomó al príncipe del pantalón e intentaba jalarlo al evento, mas este detuvo a la mujer de pan:

-En un momento iré Rol de Canela- sonrió y miro a su nueva princesa -¿Podrías acompañarme?- le extendió la mano y ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro; caminaron de la mano por todo el festival y aunque él tenia que dar inicio a cada uno de los eventos; no dejaba de lado a la chica de piel cían platicaban, probaban la comida, se divertían como dos amantes. La noche se había hecho presente en el festival y su gobernante estaba tan enorme y resplandeciente, como hecha justamente para esa noche inolvidable, pues al fin ambos habían quedado a solas en lo alto de la montaña pues mirarían el desenlace del festival:

-Oh Gumball- ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él –hace tanto que no me divertía de esta manera, ha sido una noche realmente mágica- dio un largo suspiro

-Princesa- la rodeo con sus brazos mientras la miraba con cariño –estoy realmente feliz por que estés aquí-

-¿Por qué dice eso _mi príncipe_?- cerró un instante los ojos

-Por que al fin tengo alguien a quien amar…- los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de cientos de colores; sus labios se aproximaron dulcemente y sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente, hasta que desbordaron largos y apasionados besos, su intensidad hacia que el aliento les faltara, pero crecía cada vez más el deseo en ambos.

Pero en la oscuridad, un par de ojos miraban la escena y con suma sorpresa: -¡Por Glob!- tapó su hocico y salió corriendo de su escondite a los puestos del festival –Fionna, Fionna- gritaba buscando a su _hermana_-¿Dónde estas?- entonces en un rincón del festival se escuchó un sollozo débil y una chica de cabellos dorados sentada en el piso y recargada en uno de los muros del castillo –Pero _hermanita…_ ¿Qué paso?- se acercó a ella intentando darle consuelo.

Era la hora de ir a dormir, él la había acompañado al bosque donde ella proseguiría su camino hacia su hogar: -¿Estas segura que no deseas que te deje en tu castillo?-

-No, se llegar a casa- ella sonreía algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué no?- él insistía, pero ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dio la media vuelta y caminó en la oscuridad del bosque. Él se quedo sonrojado y la veía alejarse en la oscuridad, al mirar su mano, notó que ella le dejó una nueva carta, la cual solo abrió cuando llego a sus aposentos y cuidadosamente le dio lectura:

_Mi amado príncipe de mis sueños,  
esta ha sido la noche que siempre desee  
tanto te agradezco que me invitaras  
que no quiero olvidar nunca lo que vivimos._

_Y aunque nuestras tierras estén tan alejadas  
aunque nuestro deber real aun nos mantiene tan distantes  
te entrego a ti, la corona de mi corazón  
pues te haz vuelto el soberano de mis besos._

_Es tanto este sentimiento en mi interior  
que seria capaz de desafiar todo lo existente…_

_Pero…_

La carta terminaba en ese inacabado "_Pero…"_ lo que mantenía en intriga al dulce gobernante del Dulce Reino. Quería pensar que la tinta se había acabado; pero algo en su interior le daba una minúscula advertencia que significaba una pieza importante del corazón de su _nueva princesa._

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Lágrimas de cristal

_**Estimados Lectores:**  
**Con la inspiracion en puesta de mis dedos, os traigo a vosotros mis queridos lectores un capítulo que escribí en una sentada.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes NO son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores****  
**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.****  
**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.**_

**_Capítulo 4: Lágrimas de cristal._**

La mañana siguiente, el dulce reino inspiraba con júbilo el aroma de la primavera. Su gobernante amanecía con una sonrisa y un extenso suspirar, mientras era atendido por sus súbditos:

-Príncipe, esta mañana usted luce muy contento- la dama Mentita servía el desayuno

-Es cierto Mentita, ella fue realmente todo lo que soñaba en una chica- sus suspiros eran acompañados de incesantes sonrojos –_ella es como una elegante orquídea abriéndose solo para mi…_- comía su desayuno.

-Pero príncipe, debe ser cauteloso, recuerde que el amor a veces puede enceguecer nuestro juicio- Mentita en un tono sabio advertía al joven de cabello rosa –Además solo la ha visto una sola noche-

-Y es suficiente para mí- terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa un poco irritado de la conversación. Salió a dar su ya acostumbrado paseo por los jardines del castillo y antes de llegar al _jardín de las cartas_, tuvo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con la chica con gorrito de conejo:

-Fionna- la miró por unos segundos, ella reacciono rápidamente y giro la mirada hacia él; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus labios resecos

-Gumball- su voz se escuchaba _chillona_ y susurrante

-¿Pero que te paso?- se acercó a ella -¿Qué te ocurrió _pequeña_?- se sentó a su lado, preocupado

-Nada- intentando ser cortante, limpió sus ojos y escondía su rostro de él –Solo una basurita entro a mi ojo- ella se levanto y se dio la vuelta

-No, eso no es verdad- tomó su mano antes de que ella se echase a correr -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- en tono serio, él miraba fijamente a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos entre lagrimas

-No Gumball, ya suéltame- ella se encontraba débil que no podía forcejear tan siquiera, entonces él la abrazó por mero impulso; ella hacia un sonido de una respiración agitada y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de él, liberando así un llanto inconsolable –Perdóname Gumball, en verdad lo siento mucho…- él acariciaba su cabello y sonreía

-No Fionna, no te disculpes- la chica se separo brevemente y tomó el rostro de él

-¿Aún crees que soy una niña?- ella lo miraba, buscando una respuesta que la reconfortara; él pasó saliva y la miró analizando sus juveniles facciones y aunque era inevitable, posó su mirada en el cuerpo torneado de ella, pues esta se estaba por fin convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita.

-Fionna, eres realmente hermosa; pero lo importante, no es tu aspecto físico, sino que tus pensamientos se están convirtiendo en los de una hermosa mujer- sonrió y el acto seguido de estas palabras, se cambió al de un beso robado por la joven adolescente; estaba impactado por las acciones de la chica que se había quedado sin palabras y totalmente paralizado: pero ese instante se rompería con el crujir de unas ramas, se separaron abruptamente y ahí estaba la chica del festival. Se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para ver como su amado príncipe estaba en los brazos de aquella chiquilla:

Consternada, liberó sus lagrimas que recorrían su piel y mientras caían al piso, se volvían escarcha -¿Cómo pudiste?- susurró y él aun la miraba; la rubia no comprendía al principio lo que estaba ocurriendo –Gumball… te amaba- apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que brotó sangre y luego solo corrió hasta desaparecen entre los arboles

-¡Princesa espera!- él se apartó de la muchacha e intentó correr tras la mujer de cabellos de plata; mas la perdió en un santiamén.

La chica rubia había ido tras el joven príncipe: -¿Quién era ella?-

-Era la chica con la salió anoche Gumball- interrumpió la gata saliendo de entre otros arbustos -¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- con el ceño molesto miró a Fionna, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió al castillo; ella le persiguió para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era tarde…

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Nubes carmesí

_**Estimados Lectores:**__  
__**Con la inspiración en puesta de mis dedos, os traigo a vosotros mis queridos lectores un capítulo que escribí en una sentada.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes **__**NO **__**son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.**_

**_Capitulo 5: _**_Nubes carmesí._

Corriendo entre los espinos del bosque malvado, la hermosa palidez de su azulada piel, se veía mancillada por sangre, lágrimas y el más ahogado de los lamentos acompañándole en un impetuoso eco que hacía aullar de dolor a los coyotes. Su paso terminó al poner un pié en la nieve que siempre había sido su hogar y con total desprecio se arrancó el vestido, se deshizo el hermoso tocado de trenzas y tomó la hermosa tiara entre sus manos, la aventó al piso consumida por la ira y le piso con desprecio gritando el nombre de su siempre amado Príncipe Gumball: _idiota mal nacido, solo me usaste para volver a tener a la estúpida Fionna en tus brazos-_ cuando terminó de deshacer el objeto de metal; tomó sus lentes y a punto de arrojarlos también; una mano le detuvo desde atrás; giro la mirada llena de coraje y gritó -_¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?- Y_ su mirar se tornó a la sorpresa cuando el joven **Rey de la luna roja** hizo acto de presencia.

_Simone…-_ le llamaba por ese extraño nombre que solo llegaba a escuchar en sus sueños; ella con la gracia de una reina, bajó la mano y se irguió, mirando al frente solo continuó su caminar a pesar de estar desaliñada; pero nuevamente él tomó su mano para detenerle, ella únicamente bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio para dejarle hablar: ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- el vampiro intentaba hacerle hablar -¿Por qué mencionaste a Fionna? ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?- se quedaba pensativo esperando una respuesta algún sonido o reacción de la dama azul, pero solo alcanzó a mirar como esta limpiaba sus ojos y se cubría el rostro como señal de vergüenza.

Mientras en el Dulce Reino, el joven príncipe se sentía tan confundido y a la vez frustrado por la extraña reacción de la chica rubia y el cómo volver a encontrar a la hermosa joven de cabello como la nieve: _ ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Yo al fin me sentí especial y… ¿Qué extraña treta es esta?_- cerró los ojos y como una visión del futuro, sintió como algo malvado se avecinaba a su amado reino. Se asomó por la ventana y miró unas nubes rojas como la sangre rodeando el valle.

Súbitamente alertó a los dulces súbditos y comenzó a hacer cálculos para ver qué era lo que se aproximaba con tal caos en el cielo; al laboratorio, entro la pareja de aventureras que aún estaban llenas de vergüenza por lo ocurrido anteriormente pero era más importante la seguridad del reino: Príncipe Gumball- la joven rubia se acercó a la pizarra donde él tenía anotaciones -¿Qué significan las nubes y ese extraño hedor en el viento?-

Él le miró y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en su posición de líder del reino; le explicó a Fionna, que se avecinaba una tormenta de **zanoides** de una clase única que podría matar en instantes a toda criatura viva – El único modo de detener la infección sería abriendo la protección que hacen los Guardianes de la Promesa Real. Fionna debía ir a alertar a las criaturas que aún viven a las afueras del Dulce Reino para traerlos a este y así poder sobrevivir en menos de dos horas. Ella emprendía camino a su nueva misión con su compañera cuadrúpeda; mientras Gumball tendría que ir con los Guardianes y que estos comenzaran a hacer la protección del reino.

Sentados debajo de un árbol, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, que le abrazaba; tenían un semblante apacible y con una sonrisa risueña, ambos tarareaban canciones viejas que lograban recordar: _Eran buenos tiempos-_ suspirante, añadió el joven mientras acariciaba el cabello de la dama en su regazo. Ella de igual modo logró sus pirar y con sus lentes colocados nuevamente, le miró al joven con singular alegría: _Sí, una época más simple que jamás podríamos olvidar…-_ citó con un aire feliz y nostálgico, besó la mejilla de él con cariño para después volverse a acomodar en su pecho.

_Entonces ¿Él es tu nuevo príncipe?-_ cerró los ojos al terminar esta oración; ella asintió sonrojada y su sonrisa se borró.

_Es algo que no puedo evitar- _añadió haciendo un jugueteo entre los dedos de ambas manos –_Me hace recordar a mi primer príncipe- _ por su mente ligeramente discernió siluetas e imágenes de un hombre en su pasado y que se le asemejaba bastante al Dulce Príncipe. El pelinegro suspiró algo resignado y acaricio la cabellera blanca de la mujer: _Pues entonces deberías pelear más por él-_ añadió con cierta claridad en sus palabras que hacía reconfortar a la dama, pero traía conflicto a su interior; pues él conocía el pasado de ella, le veía como una madre cariñosa y devota, hasta cierto punto; entendía el porqué de su enfermedad, sabía que al menos por un tiempo esa soledad que habían vivido juntos, podría ser más llevadera si ambos podían convivir con dos individuos más. Pues en sus planes, entraba el hecho de hacer de la joven rubia, una eterna amante; mientras que parte de la maldición de la corona, podría hacer que su amigo, se volviese el compañero de la que es ahora también una amiga y confidente, la dama de hielo. Pero quedaba el hecho si estos dos aceptarían ese destino inmortal.

Miró arriba y noto un tono extraño en la nubes que le hacía preocuparse; llamó la atención de la mujer que al mirar arriba; ella se levantó abruptamente y entro en un estado de alerta: _No de nuevo…-_ él se levantó y vagamente recordó que esa eran las nubes que habían provocado a los mutantes que habitaban en sus pesadillas de la niñez. Se miraron entre sí y un sentimiento de tristeza nuevamente les apoderó: _sabes qué debo hacerlo, debo protegerte mi niño-_ tomó su bolso del cuál era donde ocultaba la tiara mágica que la convertía en todo aquello que odiaban.

Marshall tomó su mano antes de que ella se colocara la tiara en la cabeza: _No, no es necesario, en el reino pueden ellos protegerse-_ replico consternado

_Pero ya hemos visto esto, recuerda los reinos pasado que cayeron ante la lluvia carmesí-_ ella aún no se colocaba la corona y las nubes se acercaban con rapidez –_Además, tengo a alguien más a quien proteger_- él le soltó las manos y con el ceño preocupado se apartó un par de pasos; ella se retiró los lentes dejándolos en el piso –_Siempre te voy a amar, mi niño, el rey de las ruinas-_ le miró con ternura para luego ponerse la corona.

La mujer tornó sus ojos blancos y sus maños brillaban color azul que expulsaban rayos de gran energía y alzó vuelo al cielo; decidida a congelar aquella amenaza; él sin embargo tomó los lentes y los guardo con lágrimas en los ojos; luego se dirigió volando hacía el Dulce Reino.

Todas las criaturas en las tierras cercanas comenzaban a resguardarse en el Dulce Reino para evitar aquel terrible mal: _Fionna-_ exclamó la gata – _¡son todos!- _corría a la entrada junto a la chica; cuando esta se detuvo y apareció la imagen del rostro de su querido vampiro: _¿y Marshall?-_ murmuró con miedo, giro totalmente mirando atrás –_él no está aquí- _el viento soplo ligeramente hacia ella mientras el ultimo pedazo de la protección terminaba por cerrarse; ella permanecía inmóvil, mientras todos le gritaban que debía meterse en ese mismo momento. Pero ella solo comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado nocturno como si así él apareciere. Entonces comenzó a toser por la ligera brisa que aspiró al momento de llamar a su amado –Marshall- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una mancha negra le tomó y así ella quedó adentro de la protección, la cual terminó de cerrarse.

_****__**CoNtInUaRa...**_


	6. El hombre dentro del recuerdo

_**Estimados Lectores:**__  
__**Con la inspiración en puesta de mis dedos, os traigo a vosotros mis queridos lectores un capítulo que escribí en una sentada.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes NO son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.  
**_**_Capitulo 6: _**_El hombre dentro del recuerdo._

Con miedo, los habitantes del Dulce Reino observaban la protección pero los Guardianes se comenzaban a arrodillar pues la barrera que utilizaban para proteger al reino, se comenzaba a debilitar: _¡FIONNA DESPIERTA!-_ gritaba de preocupación el pelinegro mientras intentaba despertar a la humana, entonces el vampiro se quedó en **shock**.

Gumball no podía creer lo que veía: La barrera comenzaba a hacerse pequeños agujeros por donde comenzaba a pasar la nube carmesí.

Rodeaba aquellas nubes y les volvía una densa nieve para que no llegase al reino donde se encontraba su obsesión; pero esta era aún más grande que diez reinos juntos; aun con todo su poder, el efecto de la nube carmesí ya había entrado a su sistema que la hacía sentir cansancio. La Reina Helada comenzaba a presentar signos del envenenamiento, comenzó a ver borroso y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al piso, hasta que se desmayó.

Sintió caer su cuerpo hasta que finalmente sintió el frio y duro piso donde ella creía perecer. Entonces su mente viajó a un lugar que solo habitaba en sus recuerdos: _¿Quién soy?¿Por qué sigo aquí?-_ se hizo estas peguntas pues la corona le hacía olvidar todo lo que hacía y escuchaba los susurros de que debía dejar morir a todos; habían fantasmas que solo se reían y con aires sínicos, le rondaban los pies y las manos.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras sentía como se extinguía su vida. Y comenzaba a llorar como si todo estuviese perdido: _Jamás podre… volver a amar- _murmuro entre lágrimas –_Nunca más, amada- _en ese instante, un par de pasos se acercaban a ella

_Hola princesa-_ dio un ligero salto de susto pues este era un escalofrío que no sentía hace años; giró la mirada y el joven en sus recuerdos estaba ahí nuevamente; sonriente y mirando en dirección al frente _-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-_ avanzó hacia adelante y apareció la imagen del Dulce Reino bajo las nubes rojas: _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ exclamo con miedo la mujer de piel azul –_Creí que solo eras mi imaginación-_ las sombras se disipaban lentamente, ella se levantó y se intentaba acercar a él.

_Sálvalos- _susurró el hombre frente a ella que estaba de espaldas

_¿Cómo pretendes que los salve?-_ con el ceño molesto, ella se detuvo y comenzó a monologar –_ Ellos me odian, siempre quieren verme destruida, sufriendo, nunca me hablan, solo me vienen a buscar para golpearme y sé que prefieren a esa estúpida niña bonita de Fionna. Jamás intentarían ser mis amigos, y por eso yo debo de demostrarles que soy mala, que el hielo debe gobernar en este estúpido planeta- _sentía coraje mientras recordaba todas aquellas veces que era golpeada por la rubia y como le rechazaban los príncipes, aun los que eran poco atractivos.

_Sálvalos-_ repitió nuevamente el hombre.

_No tiene caso, ellos deberían morir-_ comenzó a reír _–además tu no existes ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?-_ ella se acercó a él y le giró para así desaparecerlo como siempre en sus sueños; pero esta vez no desapareció y lo miro con mucho detalle sus facciones, las cuales eran idénticas a las del príncipe; él sonreía: _Sálvalos Monet, mi dulce y hermosa princesa-_ extendió los brazos y se acercó a ella con cariño _–Sí, a veces no es justo, pero sin ellos, estarías realmente muy sola- _la rodeó y nuevamente en su mente apareció el recuerdo del joven príncipe, de Marshall, desde cómo le cuidó hasta el cómo creció. Entonces miró hacia el dulce reino y vio como el gas de las nubes carmesí se comenzaba a colar por el Dulce Reino. El hombre miró en la misma dirección que ella y sonrió -_Tu puedes mi hermosa Reina Helada- _le colocó nuevamente los lentes, entonces ella le miró: _Pero…- _y unas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos _–yo quiero volver contigo-_ le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba; pero él solo la abrazó.

_Mi tiempo en esta tierra como me vez, terminó hace tantos años… pero volveré a tu lado Monet- _su voz le tranquilizó el llanto al igual que esas dulces caricias –_solo nunca te rindas-_ le miro a los ojos y le tomo el mentón, para finalmente darle un último beso de despedida. Era una sensación cálida que la confortaba y opacaba los susurros de la corona, alejó a esas horribles visiones y fantasmas; una luz llenó cada rincón de recuerdo. Así, despertó y sintiendo una gran fuerza, continuo congelando las nubes carmesí para salvar a las únicas dos personas que le importaban en su diminuto mundo, las cuales la hacían sentir en casa.

Por su mente comenzó a tararear esa canción de amor que en su juventud, fue la que desencadenó ese amor juvenil por el hombre en sus recuerdos y que llevaba por nombre "Bésame".

Era realmente algo que la hacía llenarse de fuerza y todo su poder llegó al máximo de su poder que alcanzó a cubrir todo de hielo y así hacer que esta tormenta roja, se volviese hielo y enviarle al espacio. Pero su cuerpo había absorbido demasiado del gas que emitían estos zanoides, y aunque ella logró eliminar todo rastro de este mal, su cuerpo finalmente cedió ante el veneno y nuevamente comenzó a caer.

_**CoNtInUaRa...**_

**NOTA: La Canción por si os interesa es: Kiss me - The Cranberries.**


	7. El beso FINAL

_**Estimados Lectores:**__  
__**Con la inspiración en puesta de mis dedos, os traigo a vosotros mis queridos lectores un capítulo que escribí en una sentada.  
Y como he mencionado antes: sé que los personajes NO son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward y Natahasha Alegri) y sus colaboradores**_

_**Mencionado esto, espero les guste.**_

_**Ice Cream Princess.**_

**_Capítulo final: _**_El beso._

Todos miraban como las nubes rojas habían sido congeladas y retiradas de encima del reino y festejaban con euforia. Sin embargo aún se preguntaban si su heroína sería atendida por el mismo príncipe. Entonces una estela de luz comenzaba a bajar con fuerza en el mismo reino que al caer se escuchó un estruendo, esto último hizo reaccionar al vampiro y le hizo mirar a donde el origen de aquel impacto en la tierra.

_Simone…-_ susurró, luego reaccionó y llevó a la humana al hospital del príncipe. Gumball se sentía preocupado al ver el estado de la humana que de inmediato la atendió para limpiar la sangre de ella; pero Marshall se salió en cuanto coloco a la chica en la camilla y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde cayó esa estela de luz.

Él no podía creer que su amiga, la dama de hielo; estaba ahí en el suelo, inconsciente. La llamó por su nombre, pero era inútil; le cargó y le llevó hacia el hospital con Gumball.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y habían logrado estabilizar a la joven rubia, pero la dama de cabellos blancos, no parecía reaccionar del todo; lo cual desesperaba al vampiro. El pelirosa aún no entendía por qué ese interés en la Reina Helada, pero también sentía que había algo especial en aquella mujer que le llamaba la atención: _Marshall deberías descansar- _él intentaba ser un buen amigo, pero el pelinegro solo le miro de reojo y no se movía de la silla a lado de la mujer –_oye… si tienes algo con la Reina Helada, al menos díselo a Fionna, ella es tu novia- _advirtió molesto hacia el rebelde muchacho, pero este le tomó de la camisa y le puso contra la pared muy molesto

_No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, así no son las cosas-_ el rebelde vampiro estaba lleno de ira y desesperación que solo quería descargar su fuerza contra el pelirosa; pero este le miraba desafiante

_Pues como actúas es como te juzgo- _no se inmutaba ante las reacciones violentas del vampiro _–pero si me explicaras, yo podría tener un nuevo criterio-_ el vampiro respiro algo rápido antes de decidir bajar al príncipe y explicarle quien era en realidad la mujer de piel azul. Le explicó con detalles desde la gran guerra, el como ella le cuido; le enseño tanto y como es que avanzó el mal de la corona. Esa mujer aún a veces sentía esa pasión por volver a ser amada, pero solo Gumball la hacía repentinamente volver a pensar en versos hermosos y que por esa razón ella era la hermosa Princesa Mantecado. Esta última noticia, le dejo estupefacto mientras el vampiro hacía de juez ante sus reacciones.

_Por esa razón, ella entregó su vida por salvar a tu reino-_ le miraba como buscando justicia o en dado caso implementarla si el príncipe no le correspondía a pesar de lo que ahora sabía. Luego de unos instantes en silencio y sorpresa; el vampiro se levantó a revisar a la humana, dejando a solas al príncipe y a la reina…

Miró con detenimiento las finas facciones de la mujer en la cama, realmente no era fea o de aspecto anciano a pesar de su edad; tenía unos labios carnosos y una nariz fina. Su mirada comenzó a surcar cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo y entonces comenzó a recordar esa salida en la noche, esas palabras en las cartas, el aroma en ellas era el mismo de la piel azul…

Inevitablemente, aunque sintió un extraño sentimiento que estaría mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer; un aire entró por la ventana y le susurró inconscientemente que quizás sea ella lo que él busca. Entonces se inclinó lentamente, relamió sus labios y se dejó llevar por la sensación y posó sus labios en los de ella dándole un tierno beso.

De inmediato, él se separó lentamente y detrás de él estaban la rubia y el nocturno que se habían quedado impresionados de lo que acababan de ver. Él se sonrojó tanto que sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo; pero alguien le había tomado la mano. La dama de piel azul, lentamente abría los ojos, regresando al mundo vivo y tomando la mano del príncipe que había cautivado su corazón.

Luego de algunos meses, el reino entero aun festejaba que se habían salvado de una horrible catástrofe y daba las buenas nuevas de dos nupcias en las puertas del castillo. Pues ahora, se volverían los cuatro eternos. **_FIN._**


End file.
